THANATOS-9
|altername = 塔納托斯的斷魂鐮 |damage = A Mode *Chest: 1000/slash *Head: 2558/slash B Mode *Chest: 245/hit *Head: 1308/hit |addon = |gradeA = |zombiez = 8 |gradeB = |gradeC = |cashpoint = 2900 (Korea) |variant = }} THANATOS-9 is a THANATOS melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute in form of a scythe. It is incorporated with continuous separation technique that allows the user to perform a flurry of stabs whenever Thanatos Blade System is in use. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Primary attack performs a 360-degree swing *Has longer attack range than most melee weapons *Deals higher damage in Thanatos form *Very high rate of stab and stun power in Thanatos form *Does not affect player's speed *Requires no condition to activate Thanatos form *Destroys obstacles easily *Thanatos Blade System duration will be triggered upon first stab only Disadvantages *Low rate of slash and stun power in normal mode *No knockback power *Takes time to activate Thanatos form *Obtainable via Crafting only *Emits loud noises while in Thanatos form, revealing your location *Thanatos Blade System can only be used for a short time THANATOS-9 Confirmed Set A set that includes THANATOS-9 Perfect Pick Recipe, the specified blueprint with S grade, permanent durability and 16000 points. Tips ; Overall *It takes 3 seconds to activate the Thanatos form and also 3 seconds in contrast. *When being used, the Thanatos form lasts for 5 seconds. After that, it will change back into normal mode automatically. In addition, the user won't be able to swap weapons while performing the attack. *The attack delay for each slash (normal mode) is 0.5 seconds. *The Thanatos form is ideal for rushing and does not revert to the base form by itself, unless if the user triggers the blades or reverts it to the base form by him/herself. *Its 360-degree swing, however, does not affect walls and breakable objects. *If a player got attacked from behind with it's 360° swing, sometimes the player will die instantly (counted as backstab). ; Zombie Infection *With a boost of 200% and using Deadly Shot in Zombie Hero mode, THANATOS-9 is capable of killing a powerful origin zombie (14000HP) under 5 seconds if properly used. *Its stun power in B mode is low, so the zombies can still have chance to infect the user even while him/her is attacked. ; Zombie Scenario *B mode is very effective to against Deimos/Ganymede. *In B mode, THANATOS-9 can deal 60,000 damage to bosses (provided the firepower has been maxed). *It is very good in destroying obstacles, especially in B mode. Release date *South Korea: 23 April 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 28 April 2015. *China: 29 April 2015. *Japan: 13 May 2015. *Vietnam: 18 June 2015. *Indonesia: 14 July 2015. *CSN:Z: 30 September 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Variant ; Kingdom Scythe It is the figure which arranged the sickle on the long pole. Overpower your enemies with powerful attacks that take full advantage of the long sword. This variant does not have Thanatos Blade System, but Primary attack is faster than original version. *''Improved weapon performance when used by Yeong Shin and Lee Chang.'' Gallery File:Thanatos9_viewmodel_A.png|View model, A mode y20s1thanatos9 viewmodel.png|Ditto, Kingdom Scythe File:Thanatos9_viewmodel_B.png|View model, B mode File:11149528_891158920925343_1703507751152422045_n.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos9_poster_taiwan.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos9_poster_china.png|China poster File:Thanatos9_thirdreport_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Luoihai_606x295.png|Vietnam poster File:Thanatos9indo.png|Indonesia poster File:T9drillhz1csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:CSOL0427_(1).jpg|World model File:Gign_thanatos9.jpg|GIGN with THANATOS-9 File:Thanatos9_gign2.jpg|Ditto File:Fabextrathanatos9.png|Perfect Pick Recipe File:Thanatos9_hud.png|HUD icon zs_deadend_20150424_1608130.jpg|In-game screenshot, missing HUD icon File:Thanatos-9-before.png|Scythe mode File:Thanatos-9-after.png|Charged mode T9.png|Obtained from Bingo th9invibug.png|THANATOS-9 invisible arms bug 20171004191910_1.jpg|Obtained from Decoder File:THANATOS-9 - China Official Trailer File:CS Online - THANATOS-9 scythe review File:Counter-Strike Online THANATOS-9 & BALROG-IX Test Trivia *The A mode's animation is similar to SKULL-9. *This is the first melee weapon that can perform a 360-degree swing (primary attack) in Counter-Strike Online. *During the first release, there was a bug where the kill icon used Seal knife instead. This bug was fixed in later updates. **The HUD icon wasn't replaced as well; placeholders were used instead of its own. *It shares the same wall impact sound with the Nata Knife in base form whereas in Thanatos form it is changed to that of the Tomahawk's. **It also uses Wakizashi's hit sound. *The word "THANATOS-IX" is printed on the weapon's handle. *The alternative swing animation actually matches with its third person's in contrast with SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade and JANUS-9. *This is the first melee weapon to ever feature more than one wielding animation for both first and third person. *This is the second melee weapon which can glow in the dark during Thanatos form. The first one being Beam Sword. *When a round ends and you use the B-mode of THANATOS-9, you will hear its stabbing sound non-stop until the next round or the wielder engages the Thanatos Blade System (same as M134 Minigun bug). This also applies for spectator mode. *Unlike the SKULL-9, Green Dragon Blade and Wakizashi, the THANATOS-9 is unable to perform the bug-hit. *There is a bug that sometimes the user's hands in first-person view is invisible while wielding the THANATOS-9, this also happens in spectator mode as well with the Magnum Drill. **There's also a bug when a player dies while using the Thanatos Blade System, the hits will be executed anyway. External link *Scythe at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon